This invention relates to a signal device, and more particularly, a signal light adapted to be mounted upon the hood of an automotive vehicle to provide a U-turn signal in addition to the normal turning light signals provided on the vehicle.
A vehicle operator presently does not have any mechanical signal means associated with an automotive vehicle for indicating a U-turn in addition to the normal left, right, or hazard warning signals provided on the vehicle. Accordingly, this invention provides such a signal device. The device may be mounted directly on the hood of the vehicle and may be installed by the vehicle operator or the manufacturer of the vehicle, by the use of relatively inexpensive bracket means. The bracket and signal device are supported solely by the relatively thin sheet metal of the hood.
The following U.S. Pat. Nos. were cited in the related application: Ser. No. 792,719 filed May 2, 1977, 1,469,080; 1,515,061; 1,563,258; 1,580,218; 2,453,421; 2,601,115; 2,807,795; and 2,851,674. The only one of these patents which is deemed pertinent appears to be the patient to Dyer, 2,453,421 which discloses at 20 a U-turn indicator. Also of record in the related application are the patents to Liberto 2,831,176 and Shumer 3,128,448. Shumer discloses a rack and pinion means to raise and lower a rear window blinker light. Reading Dyer and Shumer in the light of this disclosure, it will become clear that they do not function in the disclosed environment, do not disclose the combination of this application, do not solve the problem which this invention is solving and do not disclose the details of the signal device which will be subsequently described.